The endless night
by Rebecca Dexter Eddon
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery are asked to help out in a major vampire attack but everything goes wrong. can everything be sorted out or will Valkyrie's life change forever? read and review! xxx :
1. A wrong turning

**Chapter 1: A Wrong Turning**

Valkyrie Cain was running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't know where Skulduggery was, but as soon as that vampire saw her, she ran.

She looked over her shoulder while running to see if the vampire was gaining on her and to no surprise at all, it was gaining quickly. She guessed that in one jump the vampire would be on her and she really couldn't be doing with that tonight.

It all started when Skulduggery got a tip off from an old friend that there was going to be a vampire attack and that it was going to be big. Skulduggery had promised to go and check it out, see if there was anything they could do. But as they got there it all went horribly wrong.

As Valkyrie and Skulduggery had gotten out of the car, Skulduggery's gun at the ready, a vampire jumped on top of Skulduggery from behind and knocked his gun under the car.

Valkyrie dived down and tried to reach it but she couldn't. She stood back up, ready to launch herself into the fight but was stopped as the vampire which was currently on top of Skulduggery looked up at her. The vampire crouched, ready to pounce and took a whiff of the air, or what looked like to be Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, I would advise you to calmly back away slowly and don't take your eye off the Vampire" Said Skulduggery while struggling under the vampire's tight grip.

Valkyrie stepped back but as soon as she moved, so did the vampire. She looked around slightly to work out her best rout of escape. She quickly guessed to her left and decided to start working on her timing.

"I'd strongly suggest you move Valkyrie, or he's going to kill you! Valkyrie RUN!"

Valkyrie shot off to her left without a word, leaving Skulduggery to battle with the vampire, or so she thought.

She heard Skulduggery curse which she thought wasn't a good thing and picked up the pace. She carried on running down the long street, Unknown of her destination. Wherever she was, she wasn't going to be getting back to Skulduggery anytime soon. She looked around, looking for a sign, but there was nothing. She was totally lost.

That's when she heard a menacing growl coming from behind her.

She turned to find the vampire staring intently at her. It was unmoving, waiting for an opportunity. It stalked towards her, not taking its eyes of her. It's hungry, waiting eyes. Valkyrie looked around. She was now against _two_ ravenous vampires, as another vampire came to join her.

_This is not going to end well_ she thought.

She leaned into a fighting stance and readied herself for the oncoming attack. She waited for the first move, but it never came from the two vampires in front of her, or herself. It came from a vampire which snuck up from behind. She couldn't defend herself in time and the vampire tackled her to the ground. She rolled over and tried to kick her way out but the vampire was too strong. He had his hands wrapped tightly around her arms and dug his sharp nails in. Luckily, Valkyrie's protective clothing stopped them from penetrating. He snarled as Valkyrie kept on kicking him everywhere she could get in but she soon realised that it was having no effect. She looked up and saw the other two vampires standing there, watching the scene in front of them, not really sure whether to join in the attack or just leave.

While she had her mind on the other vampires, the vampire who was pinning her to floor took advantage. Valkyrie's neck was plainly on show; he leaned and took a bite.

* * *

_**Hope you like my first chapter, if you think it's too short let me know coz it was quite long on word but it seems to look like less on this thing tehe**_

_**Anyways...REVIEW plz :) **_

_**Renesme smile xxx**_


	2. the scream

**Chapter 2: the scream**

Valkyrie gasped from the sudden pain surging through her and went limp on the cold floor. Her vision was going blurry. She needed to snap out of this, she needed to get to Skulduggery but the pain was unbearable. It was getting worse; she was going to scream. She could feel the blood being sucked out of her and she had no control over it. Then suddenly her phone went off. The Vampire stopped and looked down to where the noise was coming from. He got off her and looked around. Valkyrie looked up and saw _her_ blood dripping from the vampire's deathly teeth. She felt so weak. She needed Skulduggery, _now_.

The sound from her phone had a strange effect on the vampire and he seemed to not really like it. He covered his ears with his hands and let out a bloodcurdling scream. He ran down the street followed by the other two vampires, leaving Valkyrie to suffer on the cold floor. Valkyrie grabbed her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me are you okay?"

"No I've been bitten Skulduggery, and it really hurts. It's burning inside me please help me." Valkyrie's voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper now.

"Valkyrie, I would but I don't know were you are"

"Neither do I. Skulduggery it really hurts."

"I know Valkyrie but you've got to concentrate, come on where are you?"

"I don't know, err, well, If you keep walking down the street to your, erm, left I'm at the end of the road. I think"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute Valkyrie, stay with me."

Valkyrie moaned and put the phone the down. Her head was pounding and her vision was going again. It felt like poison running through her veins, slowly burning away her ability to stay awake, to stay with Skulduggery.

_Come on_, she thought, _just stay awake. Skulduggery will get you to help, you'll be fine. This has happened to you before, pull yourself together! Albeit, he spat you back out after about a minute..._

She saw Skulduggery running towards her and he called her name. He knelt next to her and put his hand on her neck, she flinched.

"Owww"

He shushed her and she let out a scream as he touched her neck again.

"What happened Valkyrie?"

"What do you think?" Valkyrie moaned again and began loosing all sense of feeling.

"Oh Valkyrie, what am I ever going to do with you?" Skulduggery asked.

"Well you could start by getting us out of here." She replied

"Yes that would be good I suppose."

"Err Skulduggery? I can't feel anything. Is that a bad thing?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Then everything went Black...

"Valkyrie? You still with us?"

With no reply coming from the unconscious Valkyrie in his arms he cursed.

"This is just one endless night isn't it?" Skulduggery said to himself softly.

He carried the knocked out Valkyrie back up the long street, careful not to meet anymore vampires for the evening. Skulduggery spotted the Bentley up the road and quickly made his way towards it. He carefully placed Valkyrie along the back seat, covering her with his jacket. His jumped in the front, put the key in the ignition, car into gear and sped off towards the Hiberian cinema.

* * *

_**Hope you liked my second chapter, third will be up soon. **_

_**The more reviews I get, the more chapters I put up soooo REVIEW! Plz :P**_

_**Renesme smile xxx**_


End file.
